


Bandits and Villains

by mixiz877



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are gemstones being stolen in Los Angeles, and somehow the bandits manage to escape jail. Who's behind the jailbreak and why? Zorro to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandits and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I own nothing, I just borrow.

Tornado was racing through the night, easily closing the distance to the bandits he pursued. Zorro bent down low over his stallion's neck, allowing him to run even faster. When they were just a horse's length away Zorro unrolled his whip and swung it at the bandit closest to him. The whip curled itself around the man's torso and Tornado dug his hind legs in the ground, stopping abruptly.

The momentum from the pull of the whip unseated the bandit and he was dumped to the dusty ground. In an instant Zorro was standing next to him, effectively using his whip to tie the man up thoroughly before he'd recovered enough to untangle himself.

"There you go, señor. Nice and tight." Zorro grinned down at the man, whose face expressed fear and pain. "And now for your compadre..."

Looking up, Zorro trailed off, for he stared at the barrel of the other bandit's gun. Upon realizing his partner had been caught, the other bandit had stopped his horse and turned around. Now he stared down at the masked man, who slowly rose to his feet, lifting his gloved hands slightly in a gesture of surrender.

"This compadre has a gun aimed at your heart, Señor Zorro. Make no move, or I will shoot," the man snarled. Zorro complied, only nodding briefly to attest he understood. The gunman looked down at his fellow bandit, realising he was incapable of freeing himself. In the moment of hesitation, Zorro moved.

From the corner of his eye, the gunman caught sight of Zorro's move and he hastily trained his attention on the man clad in black, firing his weapon. Zorro ducked and rolled to the side as the bullet harmlessly flew by.

Quick as lightning Zorro drew his rapier, and before the gunman had realised his shot had missed, he felt himself being pulled off his horse. Scrambling back to his feet, the bandit unsheathed his own sword and took on a defensive stance. Zorro smiled.

"You want to see if you can beat me with the blade? Very well." Zorro circled his weapon around with his wrist while slowly advancing on the robber. He faked an attack which sent the man scrambling back, almost tripping on the uneven surface. "Come now, señor. We don't have all night."

Getting his bearing, the bandit then started to advance on the masked man. Zorro parried his attacks until the man's ire had burned off. The trademark grin appeared on Zorro's face and he began to press forward now, hitting the man with a quick sequence of thrusts and slashes, driving him back towards a thick brush. Making a last effort to defend himself the robber managed to lock swords with Zorro.

Still grinning, Zorro maintained the deadlock, only to suddenly break out from it. A quick step aside and the robber's momentum carried him past the masked man, who disarmed his opponent with a quick thrust of his rapier as soon as the man turned around again. Seconds later the tip of a rapier hovered in front of the bandit's throat, before it sang through the air, leaving a Z sliced in his jacket.

"I'm afraid your bullet missed and your sword didn't cut it, señor. Now keep your hands where I can see them." Taking a step towards the bandit's horse, Zorro removed the lasso from the saddle horn. "Turn around," he ordered, prompting his words with a circular motion of the rapier. The bandit complied and was quickly tied up and placed on his mount. Minutes later Zorro had repeated this with the other bandit and led the horses back towards the pueblo.

***ZzZ***

Sergeant García was trying to calm down Señor Baptista, a very agitated, middle aged man who was currently staying in the inn for a few days while waiting for the next coach to San Francisco. Being the same height as the sergeant, Antonio Baptista stared right in García's face, his features contorted with rage.

"And I will not calm down, sergeant," he growled. "I've been telling you the story twice over already and you still haven't so much as moved a toe. When will you start following those bandits? When they crossed the border to Mexico?"

"Please, señor, I...," Sergeant García started, only to be interrupted by Baptista.

"I do not please! I want my jewels back! Before I travel to San Francisco!"

"What's all the commotion about, Sergeant?" A baritone voice floated over to the two men, accompanied by approaching footsteps.

"Lieutenant Fernández," Sergeant García sighed in relief. "Señor Baptista informed me that two bandits stole his jewels. He..."

"And all I want from this oaf is to catch them and return my property. Since you are in charge, Lieutenant, I demand the same of you now. Before those burros have disappeared for good!"

"Señor...," Lieutenant Fernández started, but the noise of approaching horses halted his reply. Out of the dark of the night, Zorro appeared with two men in tow who were tied to their horses.

"Lieutenant," Zorro called. "I trust you have a dry spot for these thieves in your cells. Make sure the stolen gems are returned to their owner. Adiós, my friends." Zorro tipped his hat in a salute and turned Tornado to race off into the night.

"Lancers, it's Zorro!" Fernández screamed when he recovered his voice. "Don't let him get away!"

"To horse, to horse," García shouted and watched his lancers mount and ride off. He could only just prevent his own horse to charge after them without its rider. Scrambling to mount he shouted to his lancers. "Wait for me!"

Finally Sergeant García raced past in a vain effort to catch the fox. Antonio Baptista shook his head in disbelief. Here he had tried to get the Sergeant to pursue the bandits and all he'd managed to evoke were questions and stuttering. Along comes an outlaw and off they were.

His eyes scanned over the figures tied to the horses. Curiosity peaked he stepped closer and his gaze fell upon a pouch tied to one of the saddles. "My gems!" He shouted excitedly, rushing over and grabbing the pouch. Frantically he opened it and poured out the contents. The lieutenant's eyes grew large as saucers at the sight.

"Lieutenant, these are the men who stole my gems. Arrest them!"

"Señor Baptista, I cannot simply..."

"Nada, these are the men I told your fat sergeant about. They stole my jewels. The proof is right here in this pouch. I demand you let them rot in your cells!" Señor Baptista shouted, striding over to the lieutenant, holding out the pouch for demonstration.

Sighing, Lieutenant Fernández called over two privates. "Lock these men in the cells. We shall see in the morning what we do with them."

***ZzZ***

"Diego!" Don Alejandro's powerful voice floated across the patio as his son walked down the stairs.

"Buenos días, Father," the younger de la Vega greeted in return.

"I've just returned from the pueblo, where I heard an interesting story."

"Oh?" Diego sounded curious.

"Sí. Apparently a traveler, Señor Baptista, has had a pouch of jewels stolen from his room at the inn last night. Zorro caught the culprits," the don's eyes twinkled at this, "and they were locked in jail, the gems being returned to the owner."

"Yes, Father. You are aware that I know of this," Diego said.

"Naturally, my son. But what you do not know is that miraculously this morning the cells were empty. The prisoners escaped. Lieutenant Fernández blames Sergeant García. Señor Baptista was fuming."

"I can imagine," Diego mused. "Nobody knows how they managed to escape?"

"Nobody knows. I think this is a case for El Zorro, my son." Alejandro winked at Diego and patted his shoulder as he walked by. After a moment of pondering, Diego shrugged and walked up the steps back to his room.

"Bernardo," Diego greeted his friend when he entered his room. "We're going into town. I will explain on the way."

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega and his manservant Bernardo galloped at a leisurely pace towards the pueblo de los Angeles. The young don had just finished filling his friend in on the news he had heard from his father, when in the distance two stationary figures on horseback appeared.

Squinting his eyes, Diego could make out that one of the riders was military. When they got closer, the soldier and the other man noticed them. The civilian slowly turned and rode off whereas the soldier turned his horse towards the pueblo.

Diego reined in his palomino and lifted his right hand, prompting Bernardo to follow suit. "That's odd, Bernardo," he explained, feeling the questioning look of the mute on him. "I'm sure this is one of the bandits Zorro caught last night. I recognize the horse."

Bernardo pulled his forehead to a frown. "I know, my friend. What would he do here when all the lancers would probably arrest him on sight?"

Spurring his steed on a bit, with Bernardo right on his heels, Diego came close enough to recognize the soldier. He stopped short again and called. "Lieutenant Fernández!"

The figure in front of them slowed and turned to identify the caller. Diego spurred his horse back to gallop and soon he and Bernardo caught up with the lieutenant. One glance at the officer told Diego the man wasn't all too happy to see him.

"Buenos días, comandante," Diego greeted nonchalantly, which elicited a grunt by Fernández.

"De la Vega," he replied shortly.

"What happened to your friend? I was under the impression you were riding together," the young don asked casually.

"He is not my friend, merely a stranger asking for directions," Lieutenant Fernández replied evasively.

"Oh, where did he want to go? The direction you sent him in provides nothingness for miles to come."

"He was... err... looking for the way to Santa Barbara. I told him he'd have to ride through the pueblo when he noticed his horse... um... had lost a shoe so he went to find it first."

Diego pretended not to notice the squirming of the lieutenant and nodded. "It's most unfortunate to have lost a shoe." Exchanging a glance with Bernardo he continued. "May we ride with you to the pueblo, comandante? These days one isn't safe on the roads, I heard. My father told me there are bandits on the loose."

Lieutenant Fernández scrutinized the don and the shook his head. "By all means, Don Diego. We wouldn't want to worry Don Alejandro, would we?"

***ZzZ***

"Buenos días, Don Diego," Sergeant García greeted as he stepped up to the don's table in the tavern.

"And a good day to you, too, Sergeant. Won't you join me?" Diego gestured to a chair opposite his own.

"Gracias, but no. Lieutenant Fernández has sent me to relieve Corporal Reyes from his post of watching Señor Baptista's door," García sighed with regret. His gaze was planted firmly on the bottle of wine on the table and Diego had a hard time to subdue a chuckle.

"Ah, I see, Sergeant. I wouldn't want to get on our comandante's wrong side by keeping you from performing your duty. Maybe another time then."

"Oh I hope so, Don Diego," the sergeant sighed. "I hope so." Slowly he made his way up to the guest rooms and soon Corporal Reyes sauntering down the steps, passing Diego's table slowly.

"Ah, Corporal Reyes, maybe you care to share a glass of wine with me," Diego said.

"Oh I'd love to, Don Diego. Gracias." Reyes quickly sat down and grabbed a mug, which he eagerly offered to Diego to pour. A chuckle escaped the caballero. There was nothing that Reyes or García wouldn't do for a mug of wine.

"Now what is the reason you must guard Señor Baptista's room, Corporal?" Diego inquired.

"It's about the theft last night. The señor wasn't too impressed with the comandante's efforts to guard the prisoners. After they escaped he forced the comandante to guard his room. And the comandante then ordered us to do it," Reyes sighed and took a large gulp from the mug. "But you know something, Don Diego? There's the rumor in the barracks that the comandante himself let them go free."

Diego looked up sharply. "What was that you said, Corporal? The comandante himself let them escape?"

"Shhhh, Don Diego," Reyes quickly said and looked around. "It is a secret. Or a rumor." Reyes frowned. "Maybe both."

"Corporal, you know incriminating the comandante is a serious accusation. You should not make it unless you're certain."

"Sí," Reyes sighed, staring at his hands, shaking his head. Then he lifted the mug and emptied it. "Gracias, Don Diego. But I need to get back and report to Lieutenant Fernández."

"By all means, Corporal," Diego replied with a smile, watching the lancer leave. Bernardo, who had been occupying his usual spot at the counter, strolled over to his patrón and took Reyes' seat. Looking around, the don made sure there was nobody in earshot.

"You heard?" Diego said in a soft voice. Bernardo gave a quick nod. "I think I will stay in the tavern tonight. I might need a change of clothes."

Bernardo looked at Diego and grinned. Then his finger traced a tiny Z on the table. The young de la Vega grinned broadly and winked at his friend.

"Sí, this is a job for Zorro."

***ZzZ***

In the cover of darkness, Zorro, like an inky shadow, stealthily sneaked along the balcony of the inn, until he flattened against the wall next to the window of Señor Baptista's balcony. Slight noises coming from inside caused him to peek around the frame to look inside. What he saw told him his suspicions had been correct. There the two bandits of the previous night were tying up Señor Baptista, who was struggling against his bonds but couldn't cry out due to a gag. The door to the tavern was ajar and Zorro caught a glimpse of an unconscious soldier laying on the ground.

Drawing his sword Zorro was about to enter when the report of a gunshot and a pistol ball burying itself in the beams next to him signaled his presence had been discovered. He dropped to the floor to get out of the danger zone and listened. The shot had been heard inside the room and the ensuing commotion told Zorro the bandits were rushing down the stairs to escape.

Quickly he crawled to the edge of the balcony and peered down. Whoever had taken the shot at him had disappeared and the thundering hoofbeats indicated the bandits were making their escape. Zorro jumped up and whistled for Tornado. Then he climbed over the balustrade and jumped down onto the back of his faithful horse, racing after the escaping men.

Step by step Tornado and Zorro caught up to the robbers, the fox's superior knowledge of the area not being his only advantage. When he was getting close enough, Zorro took his feet out of the stirrups to be able to jump onto the other horse when up ahead a group of lancers appeared from around a boulder, charging right at them.

Quickly regaining his stirrups Zorro barely managed to escape a collision with the lancers. Somehow the robbers didn't seem to be surprised by the sudden appearance as they rode straight through their line while Zorro deflected his course to the right. Getting control back over Tornado, Zorro was about to stop when he heard a shout from behind him.

"It's Zorro, lancers! Don't let him get away! After him!"

A musket ball whistled close by and ricocheted on a nearby rock. Zorro realized he needed to get more distance in between the soldiers and himself and spurred Tornado on. Soon he had brought enough distance to his pursuers to enjoy the chase.

***ZzZ***

Lieutenant Fernández had stayed behind with the bandits, watching his men chase his nemesis. Then he turned to the former prisoners. "Alright, where are the jewels?"

The bandits exchanged a glance. "We don't have them. Zorro appeared too soon. We had not yet finished the task," one of them explained.

"You idiots," Fernández shouted. "I should have let you rot in my cell. You cannot even steal a bag of jewels from an old grouch, given the opportunity on a silver plate. Get out of my sight, I have a real outlaw to catch." With that Fernández kicked his horse's sides and raced after his men.

Pepe and Sancho, the two bandits, watched as the appearance of the lancers turned the pursuer into the pursued. They laughed heartily until the group was out of sight.

"You know, Pepe," Sancho said, "it was a good idea to agree to the deal with the lieutenant. It's better to help catching Zorro than to rot in a cell."

"Sí, Sancho. But it's a pity we have to leave behind the gems. They would have sold for a handsome sum. Too bad this Zorro appeared at the tavern before we could find them."

Sancho nodded, thinking. "You know something? I have an idea. We will get our gems now."

"Now? But what about the soldiers?"

"The soldiers? They are busy chasing Zorro! Nobody is guarding the pueblo. Zorro is busy, the lancers are busy. This is our chance!" Sancho sounded very pleased with his deductions and Pepe grinned and nodded appreciatively as he realized just what his friend was saying.

"Let's go, amigo!"

***ZzZ***

Zorro rode at a leisurely pace, just fast enough to keep the lancers in sight yet out of reach. He lead them in a semi circle around the pueblo until it was time to lose them for good. Leaning forward he let Tornado run and was soon out of sight.

Reaching the streets of the pueblo, a thought occurred to Zorro. The bandits might have escaped him, but Señor Baptista was still tied up in his room. Steering his stallion towards the plaza, Zorro caught sight of a movement up ahead. He squinted his eyes to penetrate the moonlit darkness. Those horses up ahead belonged to the escaped bandits.

Sliding silently off Tornado, Zorro motioned for his stallion to hide. He kept to the shadows as he approached the inn. Nobody was in sight, not even a lancer guarding the cuartel. The masked man sneaked up to the horses and untied them. Then he gave one a mighty slap on the backside and the horse neighed in fright and galloped off, the other horse following suit. When the hoofbeats diminished, voices floated over to Zorro.

"Did you hear that, Pepe?"

"Sí, that's our horses! They must not get away!"

Zorro chuckled and drew his sword, positioning himself next to the door to the tavern. As expected the men rushed out of the tavern only to glimpse an empty space where their horses had been. The bandits stared at the deserted hitching post in disbelief.

"Buenas noches, señores. We meet again." Zorro stepped out of the shadows, his sword reflecting the moonlight.

Taking two steps back the bandits both drew their own weapons and charged the black figure. The clanging of steel upon steel filled the night air as Zorro methodically drove back and disarmed first one, then the other bandit.

"Don't let them escape again, Señor," a voice from above called. Looking up, Zorro recognized Señor Baptista standing on his balcony. Obviously he had managed to free himself of his bonds.

"Don't worry, Señor. They won't get away," Zorro reassured the man. Then a soft noise growing louder drew his attention and soon the plaza was filled with lancers, including Lieutenant Fernández. A grin lit up Zorro's face.

"Ah, right on time, señores." Zorro pointed his sword at the two bandits. "Señor Baptista, I believe these are yours," Zorro called, using his sword to lift a pouch out of the one bandit's pocket, flinging it up for Baptista to catch.

"Muchas gracias, Señor Zorro," Baptista beamed. "Lieutenant, I trust this time you will lock them up for good. I'm getting tired of having to rely on an outlaw to keep my belongings safe."

"You can count on it," Fernández grumbled, while his lancers seized the robbers.

"You promised us our freedom," one bandit shouted at Fernández.

"Sí, you said we could get away if we share the gems with you, Lieutenant," the other one spat.

"Lies," Fernández retorted. "It's all lies."

"Is it, Lieutenant?" Zorro challenged.

"Of course, who would believe the word of two bandits?" Fernández laughed.

"I do," Zorro simply said. "There are rumors in the pueblo about you setting them free and Don Diego saw you talking with a stranger who then hastily disappeared."

"More lies," the lieutenant shouted, pulling out his saber. Looking around he saw his lancers had lined up behind him. "You will pay for those lies, Zorro!"

Fury clouded his thoughts as Fernández charged at his foe, who parried and danced out of the way. Fernández slashed at Zorro again, who this time sidestepped the soldier. As soon as Fernández turned around again, Zorro attacked with a string of movements that hardly gave the lieutenant time to defend himself. With a feint and a flick of his wrist, Zorro disarmed his opponent, his sword pointed at Fernández' chest.

"Well, how about you tell the people how the prisoners escaped?" Zorro challenged. By now a handful of townspeople, aroused by the uncommon commotion at the time if night, had mingled with the lancers.

"I did not set them free," Fernández insisted despite the pressure of Zorro's blade on his chest. A quick flick of Zorro's wrist accompanied by three swishing sounds, and Fernández' blue uniform sported a white Z.

"How about you try that again," Zorro said in a threatening tone.

"I saw you do it," Corporal Reyes said, stepping forward. "And so did Private Ortega."

Fernández' face fell and his shoulders dropped. A murmuring rose up in the crowd and Zorro whistled for his horse, smiling.

"I think I'm not needed here anymore. Hasta la vista, señores," he called, swinging on top of Tornado for whom the crowd had parted. Kicking his heels in Tornado's sides the pair raced off. At the edge of the pueblo, Tornado reared while Zorro saluted, and both vanished in the dark of the night.


End file.
